Tales of Jumpcity
by Freddy Adu
Summary: Whats Jumpcity like at night? come and find out, 6 weird, scary, or spooky Tales of the Teen Titans. [Chapter 2 is up, Robin goes on a date, with a very Complex girl]. These are the tales you want to hear, these are the Tales of Jumpcity. Come on in...
1. Default Chapter

Tale #1-Night Terror

"I win again Mammoth!" said Jinx.

Jinx and Mammoth stood playing pool, in some old club buy the docks. The club was a hangout, for all Jumpcitys super criminals. Gizmo, sat at the bar drinking milk, and next to him sat control freak. Jinx and Mammoth walked over to Gizmo, who was engaged in talk with control Freak.

"Hey Gizmo want to play some pool?" asked Jinx with a smile.

Gizmo laughed out loud, and then sipped his milk.

"Please Jinx, we all know you cheat." Replied Gizmo.

Jinx rolled her eyes, and looked around for any others to play with. Red-X sat at a table in the corner, but nodded to her no. Professor Chang, who had just broken out of jail, sat with his goons in the right corner. Jinx hated him, and decided not to even bother to ask.

"Does any goon, want to play pool?!" asked Jinx.

They all nodded no, even the drug dealers said no.

"Cowards." Commented Jinx. "

Then, the clock struck 12, and all the villains and thugs began to leave the club, and very fast to. Gizmo, Mammouth, and Jinx looked on in confusion.

"What's going on Jinx, why everyone leaving?" asked Mammoth.

Jinx just shrugged, and ordered a glass of juice. The 3 of them sat at the bar, as the other Villains fled the Club. Red-X though sat, still reading a paper of his last heist in Gotham. Then, a hooded man walked into the Club, he had on a shroud.

"Who are you?" asked Jinx.

The man nodded, and sat down next to Jinx. Red-X looked up from his paper, and then looked back down.

"Well buddy, who the hell are you?" asked Jinx angrily.

The man laughed.

"I'm here to warn you, you should leave this part of town now." Said the man.

"Whys that Buttmuncher?" asked Gizmo.

The man took a deep sigh.

"This is the time that Prowler guy comes out." The man replied.

Mammoth scratched his head, and Gizmo and Jinx laughed.

"Please old man, that Prowler guy is a goon." Said Jinx.

"So why did he scare off all the crime lords just now." Replied the man.

Jinx shook her head, and the trio all got up and began to leave.

"Listen, we are taking the long way home, so let's see this Prowler, try and get us." Jinx said with a laugh.

Red-X got up, and followed them out the club.

…………………………………………………………………..

Jinx, Gizmo, Mammouth and Red-X all walked down the empty streets. Red-X had his arms around Jinx, in a flirting way. Gizmo looked on disgusted. Mammoth looked at the sky, wondering where stars came from.

"So mask boy, what you doing back in town?" asked Gizmo.

Red-X stopped whispering in Jinx's ear, and looked down at Gizmo.

"Well little boy, im going to steal something big." Replied X.

"like what?" Asked Gizmo.

"like Jinx's virginity." Replied X with a laugh.

Jinx laughed to, and snuggled Red-X. Gizmo nearly through up, and Mammoth was busy counting the stars. They then heard a noise come from a dark alley.

"You guys heard that?" Asked Mammoth.

"Yea, it was probably a rat." Replied Jinx.

"No it wasn't, I saw something." Said X.

"Saw what?" asked Jinx.

Red-X let go of Jinx, and took out his X Bo staff. He then began walking, into the dark alley as Jinx, and the others looked on.

"Be careful X." said Jinx.

X disappeared into the Darkness of the alley. Within moments, screams came from the alley!

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed X!!!!!

The screams got louder, and then stopped completely.

"X, X, answer me dammit!" Jinx screamed.

No one answered, and the trio stood their in shock. Jinx then took off into the alley, and Gizmo and Mammoth followed.

………………………………………………………….

The trio entered the alley, and saw nothing no X just normalness.

"Where the hell is he?" Jinx wondered.

Gizmo looked around, while Mammoth picked up an old dumpster.

"He's not under here." Said Mammoth.

Gizmo and Jinx glared at him. Then, a noise came from a roof, and they all looked up. They saw something dressed all in black, and wearing a dark blue jacket. Its face was covered buy a pitch Black mask.

"You guys see that?" asked Jinx.

Gizmo and Mammoth nodded yes. Gizmo then pressed a button on his computer pack, and it turned into a helicopter.

"I will get it." Said Gizmo.

Gizmo then began flying up to the roof. The black creature then leaped down onto Gizmos helipack!

"Get off me you Butt snot!" yelled Gizmo.

The creature did not respond, and then smashed in Gizmos helipack! The two went plummeting to the grounds! Jinx, and Mammoth jumped out of the way, as Gizmo came crashing down! The crash started a fire; Jinx slowly got up from the ground, and saw Gizmo being carried buy the creature.

"Let him go freak!" demanded Jinx.

Jinx flung her arms forward, and a pink pulse hit the ground! It created a shockwave, but the creature flung Gizmo aside, and leaped over the shockwave!

"No way." Said Jinx in amazement.

Mammoth came running through the fire, and attacked the creature! It easily dodged Mammoths slow punches, and used his momentum and threw him threw a wall!

"Mammoth!" screamed Jinx.

Jinx began firing rapid pulses, at the creature. It leapt on the walls, up and down, and dodged Jinx's attacks. Jinx fired on the walls, causing them to begin to collapse on the alley! The creature leapt at Jinx, at great speeds, and kicked her right in her face! The kick was incredibly hard, and knocked her down to the ground! She began to bleed, and saw Gizmo and Mammoth lieng buy the fire. The creature walked over Jinx, and put a collar around her neck.

"Who…who are you?" Managed Jinx.

"The Prowler." He said.

Jinx tried to use her powers, but could not, due to the collar. The Prowler then walked off towards Gizmo and Mammoths bodies. He picked them up, easily buy the way. He then threw them next to Jinx, who was barely conscious. He then walked over to a dumpster, and pulled out Red-X, whose mask was nearly broken. He threw him on top of Gizmo, and began to walk off. Then, 3 weird little girls came running up into the alley, an stood next to Prowler.

"Run for your life, never stop, Prowlers going to get you." The girls eerily sung.

Jinx managed to get back up.

"Why….didn't you kill us." She asked.

Prowler turned around.

"Next time… I will." Prowler replied in a creepy voice.

Jinx then fell back down, and was knocked out.

…………………………………………….

Later, Jinx awoken, and she was in an ambulance. She was surrounded buy a cop, and a medical worker. She was attached to a machine, and cuffs were on her hands.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Where is what thief?" asked the Cop.

"Where is…….the Prowler." She replied softly.

The cop shook his head, and ignored Jinxes words. Jinx then turned, and looked out a window in the ambulance. She saw the Prowler standing atop a roof; he had those 3 weird girls with them. Jinx then freaked out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SHE YELLED.

……………………………………………………

THE AMBULANCE DROVE OFF INTO THE NIGHT……………..BEWARE

CRIMINALS THE PROWLER IS ALWAYS WATCHING…………………………


	2. Tale2

Story #2-Robin and the complex Electra

Robin lifted his head to the night sky, silent. He stood atop an old Jazz club, in the eastern Part of Jump city. He had come their before, and was familiar with the club. He moved his head back, and fourth, flowing with the nice smooth sounds of music. He then took out his grapple, and leaped to the ground. A small smile came on his face, as the Jazz sounds got louder.

"It's going to be a good night." commented Robin with a smile.

He then walked through the yellow doors, and into the crowded club. The club was filled of adults, and teenagers alike. They all sat at small tables, listening to a tall black man, playing some jazz. They moved their heads back, and fourth, and quietly enjoyed the soothing sounds of Jazz. The Clubs lights were dim, and the only thing that was bright, was the stage. Robin looked around the room.

"Where is she, she said she would be here tonight?" Thought Robin.

A hand tapped Robins Shoulder, and Robin snapped around.

"Hey Electra, I'm glad you came!" Said Robin.

"I'm glad to." Electra's voice was very montone like Ravens "We might as well find a seat."

Robin nodded, and the two sat down at a table in the corner of the club. Electra had Black hair, and very pale white skin. But her face, made up for her skin tone. Her eyes were grey, but something about them Robin liked.

"So Electra, how long have you been coming to this club?" asked Robin.

Electra sighed.

"Well wonder boy, 3 years so far, and I enjoy the Jazz music, and just come here to escape reality." Replied Electra unemotionally.

Robin nodded, and then turned to the stage. A new performer had come on the stage, and began playing fast paced Jazz. Robin tapped his feet on the ground, and went with the music.

"So Wonder boy, how long have you been a "Super hero"?" asked Electra.

Robin stopped banging his feet, and turned to Electra.

"A few years, I use to be in Gotham city…..but it ……didn't work out." Robin managed.

"I would have thought all you costumed heroes, could make anything work." Electra replied sarcastically.

"It just didn't, anyway being a hero, and saving the city is amazing." Said Robin.

Electra rolled her black eyes, but Robin didn't notice. Electra then called for a meek waiter, and ordered her and Robin a drink.

"You know Wonder boy, you claim to "help" the city. But, all you Titans have done is caused property damage." Said Electra.

Robin sipped his orange juice, and shook his head.

"Listen Electra, I know some people think all that. But, the Villains we fight would cause even more damage, if we didn't stop them." Replied Robin.

Electra rolled her eyes again, and sipped her drink. The Jazz music then slowed down again.

"Really Wonder boy, that what I expected you to say. You're so caught up in being a "Super hero", you have forgotten that heroes protect the little people to." Said Electra.

"We do Electra; back in Gotham I did things like that every night. Electra, I like you, and I just can't be with you, if you hate all Super heroes." Robin sadly said.

Electra sipped her drink again, and turned o face the stage.

"What are you talking about Wonder boy, I think heroes like you, do a lot of good for the city." Replied Electra.

Robin was in shock, and saw a small smile, appear on her pal face. 

"Wait Electra you just said….." Robin Paused.

Electra got up, and took Robin buy his cape. They both walked towards the stage, it was Karaoke night. Electra talked to the host, while Robin was still confused. He stood with his arms folded against the wall. Electra nodded to the host, and walked back over to Robin.

"Great news Wonder boy, we can go on first." Said Electra with a small smile.

Robin gave her a weird look.

"Go on first for what Electra?" asked Robin.

"Its Karaoke night wonder boy and I know you can sing to." Said Electra.

"Sing Electra,..... come on Electra." Replied Robin.

Electra grabbed his arm, and the two walked onto the stage. The crowd clapped loudly when the saw Robin, Electra took notice to this. The Club host came up to; he had on a black suit, and handed Robin and Electra microphones.

"Okay folks, Electra and the amazing Robin will sing first tonight!" yelled the host excitedly.

Robin looked at Electra, and then at the crowd. The host patted him on the back, and ran off the stage.

"Okay wonder boy; let's see if you can sing as good as you can fight." Said Electra.

Robin held the mike to his mouth, and so did Electra. A small guitar beat went on.

SONG:

ROBIN: IM THE ONE, IM THE TEEN, IM THE GUY THAT'S SO SQEEKY CLEAN.

DADADADADADADADADDA!

ELECTRA: IM THAT GIRL….AND HES THAT GUY…. WHERE TOGETHER AND WERE NOT SHY!

DADADADADADADADADDADADADA!

ROBIN: GOTTA BE A HERO DADADADADAD!!! I SAVE THE WORLD I STOP THE CRIME, WHEN IS EVER ROBIN TIME!!!!

ELECTRA: HES GOTTA BE THE HERO DADADADADA!!!!

ROBIN: NO ONE KNOWS HOW IT FEELS……DADADADADADADA!

ELECTRA: HES GOTTA BE THE HERO, HES GOTTA BE THE STAR, AND HES GOTTA BE THE ONE WITH THE BIG OLD R!

DADADADADADADADADADADADADDA!!!!

ROBIN: I HAVE MY FRIENDS, IVE SAVED THE WORLD WHAT ELSE CAN THEIR BE IN THIS BIG OLD WORLDDDDD…….

ELECTRA: BUT……HES GOTTA BE THE HERO!!DADADADADAD!!!

DADADADADDA…….! Guitar solo nanananananannannananana!!!!

The crowd then gave a big applaud, and Robin and Electra bowed. The two ran off stage, and Robin and Electra walked out the club. The two strolled down the street, and both had things on their minds.

"Electra, I can't go out with you." Said Robin.

"Thank god, wow that's a relief man!" Replied Electra.

Robin was shocked.

"What…that's not the response I expected." Said Robin.

Electra sighed, and then patted Robin on his shoulder.

"Listen wonder boy, you're just to buy the book for me. I need a guy that will tell the bigots in jump city, to suck it!" Answered Electra.

Robin scratched his head.

"You no what Electra, your moody one minute, and you want to sing the next. I just don't get you, your very COMPLEX ELECTRA." Replied Robin happily.

"That's me; anyway keep in touch wonder boy." Said Electra with a smile.

Electra kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Gotta be a hero." Said Electro in Robin's ear.

Electra turned, and walked off into the night. Robin smiled and shook his head, and began humming the beats to that song he sung. He then grappled a roof, and swung off.

END of story 2………………..


End file.
